


I Love You, Honestly

by radicalspace



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Wonwoo and Junhui haven't seen each other in a week so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalspace/pseuds/radicalspace
Summary: Junhui and Wonwoo drove to Changwon to celebrate Wonwoo's mom's birthday. But on their way back to Seoul, they got caught up in a storm and had to stay in a hotel overnight.





	I Love You, Honestly

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guess who's back. (Okay, I promised to be active but I wasn't. I swear I'll be this time of the year, hopefully.) Alright, I'm part of the third [wonhui](https://twitter.com/wonhui_makelove) collaboration. Don't forget to check the other works out!
> 
> Also, this version of the fic is slightly different from the original one because I had to edit the whole thing. o(_ _;o)

Junhui comes home to their apartment – quite shivering from the cold January air despite wearing three layers. He just got back from a weeklong stay in Shenzhen. He should’ve been home a few hours ago, but his flight got delayed.

He unlocks the door, hearing the familiar sound of the locks click. He steps inside then uses his right foot to kick the door behind him. He doesn’t bother turning on the lights on before shrugging off his coat, hangs it on one of the hooks by the door, and placing his bags down. He drops his keys on the kitchen countertop while he makes his way through the apartment.

Junhui notices that there’s still light coming from their bedroom. He steps inside, making sure not to make a lot of noise in case his boyfriend is already sleeping and he just forgot to turn off the lights – it wouldn’t be the first time that’d happen. He isn’t mistaken when he assumed that Wonwoo could be asleep by now. Junhui remembers telling Wonwoo not to pick him up at the airport anymore because he knows that Wonwoo has a lot of work to finish. But Wonwoo didn’t fall asleep on the bed. Instead, he’s passed out on his desk, still wearing his glasses that have gone askew because of how he positioned his head – his forearm probably numb from being used as a makeshift pillow. Wonwoo’s laptop is still on, and there are a few stacks of paper littered on his desk.

Junhui sighs, and makes a mental note to tell Wonwoo to stop working until late. He’s sure that his boyfriend will continue working until he passes out on his desk again, but it wouldn’t hurt to ask him one more time.

He crosses the room in six long strides. “Wonwoo, wake up,” he says, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Baby, please wake up.”

Wonwoo stirs, but he doesn’t open his eyes. Junhui uses his hand to shake him awake.

“Hey,” Wonwoo says when he finally wakes up, voice groggy from sleep. He looks up at Junhui carefully. “You’re home.”

Junhui smiles softly. “Yes, I’m home.” He takes off Wonwoo’s glasses and brushes some of his boyfriend’s hair that’s blocking most of his eyes. “Now get your ass to bed.”

Wonwoo groans. “Carry me, please.”

Junhui sighs. “Alright,” he says, relenting because he knows that Wonwoo won’t bother to move if he lets him be. “Come on.”

He moves to help Wonwoo stand up, then turns to carry him on his back. He walks a few feet away from the desk then drops Wonwoo on the bed. Wonwoo lands with a soft _oof_ and Junhui can’t help but snicker.

“I’ll just take a quick shower, okay?” Junhui says, pulling the duvet over Wonwoo.

“Okay,” Wonwoo replies softly. His eyes are already closed and he’s showing no sign that he has enough energy to stay awake for a few more minutes.

Junhui leaves the bed and heads to the bathroom, but he stops when he hears Wonwoo call him. He turns back and looks at Wonwoo. He’s still lying on the bed, immobile, and his eyes still closed.

“Junnie,” Wonwoo repeats.

Junhui walks back to the bed and crouches down to see Wonwoo properly. Wonwoo calls him again, and he quietly hums in response.

“I missed you,” Wonwoo says, voice almost too low to hear.

Junhui smiles, feeling a quick tug in his chest. “I missed you too. Now go back to sleep.”

。･:*:･✿･:*:･。

Junhui wakes up the next morning with his body flushed against Wonwoo’s and his arm draped over Junhui’s waist. He feels Wonwoo touching his face when he doesn’t open his eyes – always knowing when Junhui’s actually awake and just too lazy to actually open his eyes. He concedes eventually, opening one eye and guessing that it’s probably past 7 in the morning because of the amount of light filtering through their curtains.

He turns his attention to Wonwoo who’s still tracing his finger on his face.

Junhui clears his throat once before speaking, “Hey.” It still sounds raspy from sleep. “Good morning.”

Wonwoo smiles at him then kisses his lips. “Good morning.”

Junhui places his hand on Wonwoo’s chest, moving away from him. “Stop,” he whines. “I have morning breath.”

Wonwoo snorts. “Junhui, we’ve been living together for four years,” he says, taking Junhui’s hand off his chest. “I’m pretty sure your morning breath won’t scare me anymore.”

Junhui laughs, burying his face on the space between Wonwoo’s neck and shoulder. “You’re ridiculous, Jeon Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, but says nothing. He maneuvers on the bed to pin Junhui beneath him. Junhui sighs in content when he feels Wonwoo’s lips touch his. A week without kissing Wonwoo feels too long, and he relishes the feeling of being kissed this early in the morning.

Junhui’s hands find their way to Wonwoo’s waist and squeezes it when his boyfriend licks into his mouth. Junhui feels Wonwoo moan into his mouth, and he couldn’t help but groan – his chest feeling a bit constricted with the desire to kiss Wonwoo even more. He makes a surprised noise when Wonwoo bites his lower lip and digs his fingers on Junhui’s shoulder. Junhui feels Wonwoo grind his crotch against his, and he pants – squeezing Wonwoo’s waist even tighter.

“Fuck,” Wonwoo says against Junhui’s mouth, voice muffled.

Junhui thrusts his hips, seeking for more friction and attention on his cock. He tips his head up when Wonwoo’s lips leaves his and starts paying attention on his neck.

Junhui feels hot. He feels Wonwoo’s hand moving from his shoulder to his hips – fingers crawling under his t-shirt. Wonwoo’s warm fingers pressing gently against his skin before trailing up his chest.

“Junhui,” Wonwoo pants against Junhui’s skin. He tugs on Junhui’s t-shirt. “Off, please.”

Wonwoo removes himself off of Junhui. He sits up and removes the t-shirt, then throwing it somewhere off the bed. Junhui watches Wonwoo’s tongue dart out of his mouth to lick his lips. After all these years, Junhui still feels something heavy settling in his stomach whenever Wonwoo has that look on his face. But he’s certain that it’s a good feeling.

Junhui shivers when Wonwoo’s hand touches his bare chest. Wonwoo moves to place himself back on top of Junhui, pushing him back against the mattress.

“Wonwoo-ya,” Junhui whines when his boyfriend doesn’t bother taking off his clothes. He tugs on the hem of Wonwoo’s sweater. “Take it off.”

Wonwoo grins at him before removing his sweater, along with the t-shirt he’s wearing under it. Junhui swallows hard, his throat bobbing. It somehow still marvels him every time he sees Wonwoo on top of him rather than under him – the thought alone makes Junhui’s throat go dry.

Wonwoo presses his unclothed torso against Junhui’s “You’ve been gone for so long, Junnie,” he hears Wonwoo whisper into his ears.

“Fuck,” Junhui’s voice drawls, long and low. “This is probably the best morning I’ve had in a week.”

Junhui hears Wonwoo laugh, Wonwoo’s chest vibrating against his. “Should we spend more weeks away from each other?” Wonwoo’s tongue licks a stripe on Junhui’s neck.

“No, fuck. No,” Junhui says, his hands find their way to Wonwoo’s bare shoulders.

Wonwoo presses one kiss on Junhui’s chest. Then another. But stops when he’s about to kiss it again because a phone starts ringing. They both groan. Junhui vaguely insisted that they should just ignore the call. Wonwoo laughs but tuts at him before leaving the bed to look for the phone.

“Hello?” Wonwoo answers. It’s his phone. “Happy birthday Mom!”

Junhui crawls to the side of the bed where Wonwoo’s sitting. He folds his legs under him then wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s slim waist and rests his chin on his shoulder. Junhui listens in on the conversation as much as he can.

“Yes Mom, we’ll be there at 2,” Wonwoo promises. Junhui giggles because he knows that Wonwoo’s mom is trying to make sure that his son won’t be late.

Wonwoo lets out a breath, his body heaving and taking Junhui along. He’s still clinging to him. “We won’t be late. I promise.” Junhui presses a kiss on Wonwoo’s shoulder blade, trying to hide his smile. “Okay. I’ll see you later.”

“Happy birthday Mom,” Junhui says before Wonwoo drops the call.

“She says thank you.” Wonwoo grins at Junhui. “And that you should make sure that we’re not late today. She’s fussing too much, again.”

Junhui buries his face on Wonwoo’s shoulder, laughing. “How many times have we been late for celebrations all these years?”

Junhui feels Wonwoo glance up. He knows that Wonwoo’s counting the occurrences. “We’ve only been late 6 times these past 5 years. I don’t think that’s even _that_ bad.”

“Apparently it is,” Junhui says, pressing the side of his face against Wonwoo’s. “We can’t afford to be late today. She’ll remember it for the next 5 years.”

Wonwoo chuckles. “It’s only 8,” he says, glancing at Junhui. “I don’t think we’ll be late if we leave the bed around 8:30.”

Junhui looks at Wonwoo and already had a goofy grin plastered on his face. Junhui already knows what Wonwoo’s thinking about and he can’t say that he doesn’t want it too, but.

“We have a four hour drive ahead of us, Jeon Wonwoo,” he scolds his boyfriend who’s still grinning at him suggestively.

“Right now,” Wonwoo shifts his body so he’s now facing Junhui. “I don’t really mind.”

。･:*:･✿･:*:･。

Junhui steps out of their bedroom, fresh from the shower – there’s still water dripping from his hair. He walks to the kitchen and finds Wonwoo in front of the stove, stirring something in a pot. Wonwoo’s eyebrows knit close together as he carefully adds more ingredients into what’s he’s cooking.

“Something smells good,” Junhui says, humming softly. He has a towel in his hand to dry his hair. “Are you actually cooking?”

Wonwoo places the used plate on the side then looks at Junhui. “Yes?”

Junhui laughs, shaking his head a bit. “Why do you sound unsure?”

Wonwoo scrunches his nose at Junhui then hushes him before continuing. Junhui takes a peek into the pot and figures that it still needs a few minutes before it becomes edible.

“So,” Junhui starts, grabbing a piece of the sliced carrot. “I’m assuming that you actually did survive the week having proper meals?”

“Hey stop.” Wonwoo bats Junhui’s hand away from the carrots. Junhui pouts at his boyfriend, but he didn’t budge. “And I did. I had to cook something for myself on some days.”

Junhui grins and says, “Meaning you cooked ramen and fried some stuff, right?”

Wonwoo’s eyes narrows, looking at Junhui pointedly. “At least I ate something. Just eating take outs and ramen for the whole week you were gone was the best thing.”

Junhui sticks his tongue out at Wonwoo. “You won’t survive living alone.”

“Then,” Wonwoo says, pinching Junhui’s cheek. Junhui yelps in surprise. “It’s a good thing that you’re living with me.

Junhui, who scrunches his nose at Wonwoo, still agrees and kisses Wonwoo’s cheek before pushing himself onto the counter. He gets a better view of Wonwoo cooking on this side of the kitchen.

“How was work yesterday?” he asks, tilting his head a little to examine Wonwoo’s face on a different angle.

“Tiring. I’ve got new papers to grade,” Wonwoo sighs. “Tell me again why do I require my students to write essays?”

“Because you’re Jeon Wonwoo, plain and simple.”

Wonwoo scoffs. “That barely counts as an actual answer, Junnie.”

“But it’s the truth,” Junhui says with a shrug.

Wonwoo doesn’t say anything to disagree. He looks at Junhui, raising his eyebrow when he notices that Junhui’s looking at him with his head tilted. “What are you doing?” he asks, slapping his boyfriend’s thigh. Junhui slaps his arm back. Wonwoo grins and slaps Junhui’s thigh again.

Junhui is about to hit Wonwoo back when he caught Junhui’s wrist to stop him. “I’m trying,” Junhui says, attempting to free his hand. “To figure out if something changed in the week I’ve been gone.”

Wonwoo lets his wrist go. “Stop. Nothing changed.”

“A lot could change in a week.” Junhui kicks Wonwoo’s thigh lightly. “Besides you won’t know. You live with that face every day.” Junhui tries to poke his boyfriend’s cheek, but Wonwoo catches his finger and bites it. Junhui cries and hits Wonwoo’s shoulder. “That was uncalled for!”

“No it wasn’t, stop trying to poke me.” Wonwoo sticks his tongue out at Junhui, who’s pouting in return. He brings back his attention to the rice porridge in the pot. “Did you go to the airport on your own yesterday?” he asks, changing the topic while stirring.

Junhui leans back, feeling the cold wall on his back. “Yeah. I couldn’t bother to ask mom to drive me to the airport anymore,” he says, looking at the ceiling and notices that there’s a new stain. “My flight was delayed and she wouldn’t have left me at the airport until it’s time for me to board. And she’s already been fussing over dad after he got discharged.”

“I still should have picked you up at the airport.” Wonwoo puts down the spoon and looks at him.

“I told you not to.” Junhui smiles at Wonwoo, but Wonwoo was still looking at him like he had done something wrong. “Seeing that you were passed out on your desk last night, I made the right call.”

Wonwoo takes Junhui’s hand and presses a kiss on it. “How is your dad doing?” he asks instead.

“Extremely better than the day I arrive,” Junhui says. “That’s for sure.”

“Is he going to be fine?” Wonwoo places their intertwined hands on top of Junhui’s thigh.

Junhui nods and squeezes Wonwoo’s hand lightly. “As long as he doesn’t strain himself, he’ll be great,” he says. “Mom was upset that I didn’t bring you along though. She wanted to see you. She actually scolded me for it because apparently it’s almost been a year since she last saw you.”

Wonwoo grins at him. “What did you tell her?”

“I told her that you had work,” Junhui says, pursing his lips to lick them. It always gets really dry this time of the year. “And that I’ll probably take you when I go home to celebrate the New Year.”

“Let’s do that,” Wonwoo says, without missing a beat. Junhui beams at him. “We haven’t had the chance to properly celebrate the New Year for two years. I think it’s time that we do.”

Junhui thanks Wonwoo. He can’t wait to call his mom and tell her that they’re both coming home. “I can already see Soonyoung’s face when we tell him that we won’t be able to celebrate it here,” Junhui says, suddenly remembering their friend.

Wonwoo snorts. “He’d think of excuses for us to stay.”

“We should just bring him along,” Junhui says, his eyes trailing towards the pot.

“We can’t.” Junhui eyes dart towards Wonwoo.

“Why not?” Junhui asks, his left eyebrow raised. “My mom, actually my whole family, would love him.”

“Isn’t it too soon to bring our kid with us?” Wonwoo deadpans. Junhui slaps his arm, trying not to laugh. Wonwoo grins. “We haven’t ever mentioned that we were planning to adopt. We haven’t _even_ talked about getting married yet.”

“Stop,” Junhui says in between the muffled laughs. “You do have a point though.”

Junhui’s phone rings before Wonwoo could say anything else, and it’s playing Soonyoung’s assigned ringtone. Whatever Wonwoo was going to say was forgotten when he barks out a loud laugh. Junhui hits Wonwoo's butt when he passes by him to get his phone from the bedroom.

 

“Hello?” Junhui answers, laughter still bubbling.

 _“Junhui!”_ Soonyoung cries from the other end of the line. _“You’re back in Seoul, right?”_

“I just got in last night,” Junhui says, walking out of the bedroom and back to the kitchen – all his laughter has subsided. “Why, did something happen?”

 _“Thank God,”_ Soonyoung says. Junhui returns to the kitchen and pushes himself back up the counter. He hears something dropping from Soonyoung’s end and him cursing. _“You’re coming in on Monday, right?”_

“Yes, I’m coming in on Monday,” Junhui says. Wonwoo looks at him questioningly, his mood changing from seeing Junhui’s (probably obvious) concern for their friend. Junhui just shrugs at his boyfriend, also unsure. He can still hear a lot of background noise from Soonyoung – the sound of plastic being folded and items being put down on a wooden surface. “Hey, is everything okay?”

 _“Yeah, everything fine,”_ Soonyoung says. He curses loudly when something dropped again. Junhui’s eyebrows wrinkle, and Wonwoo starts to pay more attention. _“It’s just – the number of students piled up during the time you were gone. And I can’t teach everyone all by myself.”_

“I’ll be there, don’t worry.” Junhui wonders how many dance students they could’ve gained for Soonyoung to have a hard time. But, he’s more curious by what’s happening at Soonyoung’s apartment. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 _“Yes, I’m great,”_ Soonyoung says. He clears his throat. _“Okay, that’s all I wanted to say. Have a safe trip to Changwon.”_

Junhui didn’t even have the chance to thank him before the call was ended. He blinks at his phone. It’s not an odd thing for Soonyoung to call him, but something was different – or he could just be reading into it too much. Junhui decides that if something is really wrong Soonyoung wouldn’t hesitate to tell him or Wonwoo.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Wonwoo says, slotting himself in between Junhui’s legs. He smooths the skin between Junhui’s eyebrows. “We’ll call him before we leave Seoul.”

“We could also drop by the studio,” Junhui offers. “Just to check if everything’s really okay.”

“Alright, we will,” Wonwoo promises. He looks at Junhui, smiling softly. “You know what?”

Junhui looks at him too, waiting for Wonwoo to speak again. When he doesn’t continue, Junhui kicks Wonwoo’s bum lightly and says, “What?”

“I wouldn’t mind having you as my husband,” Wonwoo says, pressing himself closer to his boyfriend.

Junhui places his arms over Wonwoo’s shoulders and grins. “I wouldn’t mind having you as mine too.”

。･:*:･✿･:*:･。

Junhui and Wonwoo arrives in Changwon a few minutes before 2 in the afternoon. Wonwoo pulls over in their driveway and parks their car beside his Dad’s. Junhui laughs when Wonwoo takes a deep breath when he turns off the engine then glances at his watch.

Wonwoo may not look like it sometimes, but Junhui knows that he’s the type of person who doesn’t want to disappoint his parents. Even if it’s just regarding being on time for his Mom’s birthday lunch.

“With 30 minutes to spare,” Wonwoo says, grinning at Junhui. He smiles back, loving the delighted look on his boyfriend’s face. “Let’s go?”

“We should’ve had that quickie before leaving the house,” Junhui teases, unbuckling his seatbelt. “It wouldn’t have hurt to arrive with 20 minutes to spare.”

Wonwoo laughs, reaching his arm towards Junhui just to smack him. “Shut up, we have to go in and greet everyone.”

“I’m just saying,” Junhui shrugs, laughter bubbling behind his lips.

Wonwoo hushes him, but he’s still laughing. “Let’s not try to give my mom a heart attack on her birthday by hearing us talking about having sex.”

Junhui laughs then. “I think it’s pretty obvious that we’re having sex though,” he says. “I mean, we’re in a relationship. We’re living together. It’s not that hard to piece together.”

Wonwoo turns to him and kisses him. “Okay, okay. I will do whatever you want later to make it up to you,” Wonwoo says. Junhui bites his lips, grinning. “But please, let’s just not talk about fucking each other senseless in front of everyone. We don’t want them asking too much details. I’m not ready for that.”

Junhui snorts. “I don’t think there’d be a time either of us would be ready to tell anyone what we do behind closed doors,” he says. “A lot of them are too dirty even for our friends too hear.”

 

“There you are!” Wonwoo’s mom greets them at the door. “I’ve missed you both.” She moves to hug both Wonwoo and Junhui.

“Happy Birthday Mom,” Wonwoo says, hugging her again before handing her their gift. They’ve had it bought and wrapped for about a month now.

“Happy Birthday.” Junhui wraps his arm around her shoulder when they walk into the house. “You look absolutely amazing today.”

“Thank you,” she says before looking at Wonwoo. “Your dad got me this new dress for today. He’s been trying to spoil me all week.”

Wonwoo smiles at his mom. “Then nothing has changed all these years.”

Junhui agrees before asking Wonwoo’s mom about what has happened the last few weeks that they haven’t talked. It’s always nice to talk to her because she never runs out of stories to tell him.

。･:*:･✿･:*:･。

Junhui dines with Wonwoo and his whole family. There are a lot more than Junhui expected – Wonwoo’s grandparents from both sides of the family, some of his aunts and uncles and almost every cousin he has were all there with them.

They got to the restaurant on time. Wonwoo kisses the top of his mother’s head when she tells him that she’s glad that he’s there, and that Junhui’s there too.

 

“So Wonwoo, how are things going at school?” Wonwoo’s uncle asks him. Junhui doesn’t remember this uncle’s name because it’s the first time he’s seeing him, and he feels a bit uncomfortable around him. “Must be stressful this time of the year.”

“Yeah, it’s almost the end of the term,” Wonwoo replies, pausing from eating. “A lot of my students are trying to catch up with their lessons.”

Wonwoo’s uncle nods. “I wish you could’ve just stayed here in Changwon and worked in a high school here. There are a lot of great teachers that you could’ve worked with.” He takes a long sip of his bottle while looking at both Junhui and Wonwoo. “Could’ve maybe found someone who you could settle down with.”

Junhui inhales sharply and bites his lower lip, his hand unconsciously drops from the table to look for Wonwoo’s hand that’s situated on his knee.

The situation doesn’t go unnoticed by Wonwoo’s parents but Wonwoo just nods at them. He looks at his uncle and patiently smiles. “I’m perfectly happy with the person I’m with now, and my life in Seoul,” he says, squeezing Junhui’s hand.

“It must be hard for them to have you as a teacher even in Seoul,” Bohyuk suddenly comments. Junhui turns to Wonwoo’s brother. “You were so strict with me when I was in elementary school.”

“I wasn’t,” Junhui hears Wonwoo speak beside him. He’s closer to him now.

“You were worse than mom!” Bohyuk cries, and everyone on the table erupts in fits of laughter – Junhui’s among those who did.

“Ah, Jeon Bohyuk,” Wonwoo and his mom say in unison. Bohyuk just grins at them.

Bohyuk then turns to Junhui and leans in. “He’s pretty bossy when he wants to be, isn’t he?”

“I’ve learned how to cope with it these past five years,” Junhui says, smiling at Wonwoo’s brother – very pleased and grateful. “Thankfully.”

Wonwoo narrows his eyes at Junhui, but he just winks at him (or at least tries to.)

 

 

After having lunch to celebrate Wonwoo’s mom’s birthday, everyone went back to the house; Wonwoo’s childhood home which Junhui adores because it holds so many memories of his boyfriend that he always loved hearing about. Junhui hangs back a little bit, standing a few steps away from Wonwoo’s family. Wonwoo’s mom is already talking about dinner plans. Bohyuk tells her that he’s still so full from the restaurant that he doesn’t know if he will have enough space for dinner. Wonwoo scoffs at his little brother, and it makes Junhui smile. They both know that Bohyuk will have more than enough space for dinner because he’s like Wonwoo.

“I still have a lot of work to finish,” Junhui hears Wonwoo say. He gives his mom another hug. “I’ll come visit soon. Don’t worry.”

“You always say that you would, but you barely come down here anymore, Jeon Wonwoo,” she says, waiting for her husband to unlock the front door. There’s a sad look in her eyes. It reminds Junhui of what he sees in his own mom’s eyes when it’s time for him to leave home again.

“Your mom’s right,” Wonwoo’s dad chimes in. “You should at least come home more.”

Junhui watches as Wonwoo’s family steps inside the house, but he stands by the door. He’s looking at them too.

“I’ll make sure he drives here after the exams,” Junhui says, looking at Wonwoo’s mom.

She smiles at him. “You better make sure you’re with him,” she says. “I don’t see you as often as I want to.”

Junhui returns a smile before stepping inside the house and pulling her into a hug. “We’ll visit soon, that’s a promise.”

“Alright, alright. Off you go.” She moves to pat both Wonwoo and Junhui’s backs. “I heard on the news that it’s supposed to rain tonight. I don’t want you two to get caught up in it while you’re in the car.”

。･:*:･✿･:*:･。

Wonwoo is already pulling into the highway when Junhui says that they should’ve just stayed in Changwon. Junhui tells him that he has a bag packed anyway, and it probably wouldn’t have been the worst decision if they just chose to stay over.

“If we stayed,” Wonwoo says, sparing Junhui a quick glance. “We’d end up not leaving Changwon until tomorrow evening. I know my mom. She won’t let us leave until then and I don’t want to stay up all night to grade the rest of the papers I have at home.”

Junhui hums in response, not quite agreeing but doesn’t argue nonetheless. He knows that Wonwoo didn’t want to stay longer because that would mean spending more uncomfortable time with his uncle. Junhui found out a little after eating, from Bohyuk, that he’s staying with them at their house because he flew from somewhere just to see the family.

“We’re going here again after the term ends,” he says, looking at the road ahead of them. “I didn’t get to taste your mom’s cooking. I was looking forward to it.”

“We’ll have plenty of time to stuff our faces after the exams,” Wonwoo replies. “But we also have to think about how we’re going to survive our faces when we go to Shenzhen.”

“God, you’re right,” Junhui says, remembering that they planned to go to China to celebrate the New Year. “We’ll be more food than a pair of 26 year olds.”

 

 

“Wait. Pull over,” Junhui tells Wonwoo. Wonwoo does. “I can’t see anything. I doubt you can see anything at all.” He sees Wonwoo adjust his glasses in his peripheral vision.

It’s been pouring for nearly half an hour. The forecast that Wonwoo’s mom heard today wasn’t wrong, not even in the slightest. It’s coming down heavily, and the visibility is barely enough for either of them to continue driving back to Seoul.

“We need to find a place to stay the night,” Junhui says, pulling out his phone from his pocket.

Wonwoo looks over at Junhui. They both wait for the page to load. “Have you found anything?”

“Okay, I’ve got it,” Junhui says, his fingers moving on his phone. “We just need to pull off the highway. It’s just a couple of streets away from the nearest exit.”

 

 

They pulled over the closest hotel and checked into a room for the night. It’s a bit expensive than anything they’d really go for, but both of them would rather pay and stay safe than brave he rest of the storm that’s still coming down outside.

The hotel is barely occupied, Junhui notices. According to the receptionist that it’s normal for business to be this slow at this time of the year. She also mentions that they’re only sharing the floor with a few people, so there would be no disturbances. The receptionist’s grin doesn’t go unnoticed by the two. Junhui had to poke Wonwoo’s side because he knows Wonwoo’s about to laugh.

Junhui thanks her before they left to go up to their room. Wonwoo starts laughing when they stepped into the elevator.

“Stop,” Junhui says, still trying to hold down his laughter. He adjusts the strap of the bag on his shoulder to distract himself.

“She wasn’t very subtle about it,” Wonwoo says, his shoulders still shaking – quietly laughing to himself. “Honestly, she should’ve just said it outright. She just basically told us that we’re welcome to fuck and be as loud as we can because no one on our floor would even hear.”

Junhui snorts. “Shit. She did, didn’t she?”

Wonwoo buries his face on Junhui’s shoulder, laughing again.

 

 

They stepped out of the elevator, then walked the spacious hallways littered with expensive decoration. The price to stay for a night is slowly starting to make sense. Junhui uses the keycard to open their hotel room door, and they both step inside.

Junhui hands Wonwoo their bag. “I’m going to shower first. I still smell the meat we ate from earlier on my clothes. I’ve been wanting to get it off for hours now.”

“Okay. I just,” Wonwoo starts, plopping down on the bed. “I just need to lie down for a bit.” He takes his glasses off, folding them properly before placing it on the side table.

Junhui leaves Wonwoo motionless on the bed before showering.

。･:*:･✿･:*:･。

When Junhui decided it’s time to walk out of the bathroom, he has a plan. He’s not entirely sure how he’s going to execute it, but he figured that he should just do it – planning extensively would only lead to him not actually doing it so. He walks out and finds Wonwoo on the bed. He’s already changed into the clothes Junhui brought for him. He, on the other hand, is not wearing anything at all.

Wonwoo stares at him. “I thought I was the one who’s going to make it up to you?” he asks, pushing himself up then supports himself by his elbows.

Junhui licks his lips, suddenly nervous. “I changed my mind.”

Wonwoo continues to look at him, then hums quietly. “Come here,” he says, patting the space on the bed beside him.

Junhui doesn’t crawl on the space beside Wonwoo. Instead, he situates himself on top of his boyfriend. Junhui feels Wonwoo shiver a little when his ass touches Wonwoo’s crotch. He can feel Wonwoo’s cock through his sweats and underwear; it makes Junhui lick his lips, but not because he’s nervous. He rocks his hips once and Wonwoo whimpers beneath him, his elbows giving up. With his back pressed on the mattress, his hands immediately moves to hold Junhui’s waist. He squeezes them hard when Junhui rocks his hips again.

Wonwoo is breathing heavily, his lips parted. Junhui bites back a moan. He’s sure he can come undone just by looking at Wonwoo flustered and turned on. Junhui rocks his hips twice, making sure to grind against Wonwoo’s crotch. His boyfriend throws his head back, as much as he can, and pants. Junhui places his hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder, and his skin feels warm under Junhui’s hand. He then uses his other hand to touch Wonwoo’s chin, making Wonwoo look at him.

Junhui is really trying very hard not to let Wonwoo to just flip them over and tell him to fuck him until he’s so sensitive that he won’t be able to move for a week. But Junhui has a plan, and he wants to see it through.

“Junhui-ya,” Wonwoo whines when Junhui continues to move his hips on top of him. “Fuck.”

Junhui groans when Wonwoo’s hands move, painfully slow, from his waist to his thighs. Wonwoo’s starting to tilt his head back again but Junhui touches his chin to stop him.

“Just look at me,” Junhui says, almost whispering because he’s not sure if he can trust his own voice at the moment.

Junhui lets go of Wonwoo’s chin, now pressing both hands on Wonwoo’s shoulders. They’re both breathing heavily. This time, when Junhui moves, Wonwoo doesn’t look away from him and he takes it as a moment to give his own cock a stroke.

“Fuck, Junhui,” Wonwoo’s voice is low. “What are you trying to do to me?”

“Wonwoo, I’m trying to do you,” Junhui says, inhaling sharply after thrusting his hips.

Wonwoo laughs, breathlessly. “Right in the middle of it, really?” Junhui just grins while Wonwoo squirms impatiently underneath his boyfriend.

Junhui doesn’t say anything else and just continued to move his hips while stroking himself. Wonwoo doesn’t bother saying anything too, and just licks his lips. Junhui moans, completely giving up on trying to hold anything back.

“Fuck,” Wonwoo’s voice drawls. He squeezes Junhui’s thighs one more time before he sits up, taking his t-shirt off.

He pulls Junhui towards him, kissing him, hard. Wonwoo’s fingers slide through Junhui’s hair. It makes Junhui gasp against Wonwoo’s lips when he decided to tighten his fingers on his hair. When Junhui’s lips part, Wonwoo pushes his tongue past them. Junhui moans. He then lets his hands move from Wonwoo’s shoulders to his chest, pulling him close – his knees denting the mattress further.

Wonwoo’s hands drifts from Junhui’s hair down to his back, and it leaves goosebumps in its wake. His lips leaves Junhui’s and starts kissing him from his jaw down to his chest.

Junhui’s mind is starting to go blank, his plan has been completely thrown out of the window. He’s just a panting mess at this point.

Junhui’s head falls against Wonwoo’s shoulder, groaning into the space between Wonwoo’s neck and shoulder when he feels Wonwoo start licking his chest. Wonwoo’s tongue feels hot against his skin. He whimpers when Wonwoo licks past his nipple, then kisses the mole near it.

“Baby,” Wonwoo whispers against Junhui’s skin. “I need to take these off.” He’s tugging on his sweats.

Junhui whimpers when his body breaks contact with Wonwoo’s. He lies on the bed, breathing heavily, and watches Wonwoo take off his pants along with his underwear. Wonwoo then grabs something from their bag.

Wonwoo places the bottle of lube and a packet of condom on the bed.

“I didn’t know you brought those,” Junhui laughs, but he’s still out of breath. “When did you slip those into the bag?”

Wonwoo grins. “I had to at least prepare. I haven’t seen you in a week.” Junhui laughs again. He’s still unpredictable after five years.

Wonwoo crawls back on the bed, pushing Junhui back against the mattress and kisses him one more time before he moves down. Junhui hears the sound of the bottle opening; he screws his eyes shut, waiting for the sensation to come. A different sensation comes, though, and he gasps. Wonwoo licks a stripe on the side of his cock. He groans with his hips thrusting a little.

“Wonwoo,” Junhui chokes out, then swallows hard.

Wonwoo sticks his finger slowly into Junhui while licking his cock. Junhui could pass out from the overstimulation, but he stays awake, breathing heavier as Wonwoo adds more fingers.

“Okay?” Wonwoo asks, placing a kiss on Junhui’s hip.

Junhui nods, squirming against Wonwoo’s fingers. His mouth is opening and closing like he’s forgotten all the words possible, both in Korean and Chinese.

Wonwoo moves all the way up to kiss him, and Junhui kisses back, his fingers digging into Wonwoo’s sides. He feels like he’s a few moments from falling and he needs something to hold on to.

“Wonwoo,” Junhui says again, breathless. Wonwoo kisses him one last time before moving back, slowly sliding his fingers out and reaches for the condom.

Wonwoo rolls down the condom on and slicks himself before aligning with Junhui’s hole. He pushes in slowly. Junhui presses his lips together, holding his breath as he feels Wonwoo move inside him.

It doesn’t take long before Junhui nods at Wonwoo, telling him that it’s okay to move.

Junhui lets out a loud moan, his back arching when Wonwoo finds the perfect angle. Junhui hold onto Wonwoo’s shoulder tighter each time Wonwoo thrusts into him. He’s trying not to sink into the bed.

He feels himself coming without even being touched. Wonwoo thrusts into him a few more times, and he can feel the tears leaking out from his eyes. He knows he’s blissfully overstimulated.

Wonwoo’s head falls against Junhui’s shoulder when he comes, shivering.

Junhui kisses Wonwoo temple and whispers, “I love you. Fuck, I love you.”

。･:*:･✿･:*:･。

Later that night, Junhui wakes up unceremoniously. He feels Wonwoo’s arms around his waist, and his bare chest against Junhui’s back. He shifts on the bed so he could face Wonwoo. He lets out a quiet sigh as he traces his finger on Wonwoo’s face.

Wonwoo stirs awake. “Junnie,” he says. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Junhui presses his lips together and continues to trace his finger on Wonwoo’s jaw.

Wonwoo peeks at him with one eye. “Was I _that_ bad tonight?”

“No,” Junhui says, voice sounding a bit solemn for someone who just had incredible sex. “It isn’t that.”

Wonwoo opens his other eye and shifts to pull Junhui closer. “Then what is it? Please tell me,” Wonwoo says with every word accentuated with a kiss.

Junhui sighs, then pouts.

“Hey,” Wonwoo says, looking at Junhui with his face serious. “Did I do something wrong? Please tell me.”

Junhui buries his face into the pillow and speaks, “I wanted you to come before I did.”

“What?” Wonwoo asks because he could barely hear Junhui.

Junhui looks at Wonwoo, although reluctantly. “I wanted you to come before I did, but you sounded too sexy and I couldn’t–“

Wonwoo bursts out laughing.

Junhui slaps his chest. “Stop. It’s not funny.”

“Ah, Wen Junhui,” Wonwoo says, still laughing. “I love you, honestly.”

Junhui can’t fight back the grin that surfaces on his face. “Shut up.”

。･:*:･✿･:*:･。

Junhui comes back to work on Monday morning. He isn’t going to lie and pretend that he isn’t still feeling a bit sore from their weekend away from Seoul. He grins at the memory though, but immediately grimaces when he moved too fast, pulling a sore muscle unintentionally. He curses at himself for trying to catch the paper that way blown by the win when someone opened the door. Junhui knows that it’s Soonyoung, and he hopes that his friend will be slightly forgiving because Junhui has an inkling that he’ll be sore for the rest of the week.

“There’s no trace whatsoever of the storm that came down on us last Saturday,” Junhui hears Soonyoung before he sees him. “I mean it’s been more than a day, but that was a strong one.”

“Good morning,” Junhui says from behind the desk. He starts up the computer then settles on the chair to get comfortable. Their classes don’t start for another two hours.

“I told you, I wasn’t late on purpose this time,” Soonyoung says before hanging up. He pockets his phone then looks at Junhui. A brilliant smile appears on his friend’s face, and Junhui can’t help but smile too. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Junhui replies, grinning at Soonyoung. He and Wonwoo drove to the studio last Saturday and found Soonyoung teaching a class, so they didn’t really have a chance to tell other this. “Who were you on the phone with?”

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung says. “I was explaining how I got caught up in the storm last Saturday, that’s why I was late for the date he set up for me.” He runs his fingers through his hair, some of it sticks up. “I’ve explained this to him yesterday, but he won’t buy it.”

“It was really bad,” Junhui says. “So, did you get to meet your date?”

Soonyoung groans. “I didn’t.” He plants his face on the desk standing between him and Junhui. “She was gone when I got there, and I got soaked just to get there as soon as I can.”

“That’s awful.” Junhui coos at his friend. “Maybe Jihoon could set you up with her again.”

Soonyoung looks up at Junhui. He’s upset, Junhui can see that he is. “I’m not going to any of the dates Jihoon sets me up with ever again,” he pouts. “He always tries to kill me when I don’t go for a second or third date.”

Junhui sighs. “I told you to stop screwing around and find someone really decent and loveable who you could actually start a relationship with,” he says, patting Soonyoung’s head. “I’m pretty sure that’s what Wonwoo’s been telling you too, but slightly in a different manner.”

Soonyoung laughs. He doesn’t disagree with that statement. “But, it’s really not my fault that no one bothers to stick around.”

“Dude, it is,” Junhui says, chuckling. “You’re the one who doesn’t ask for second dates, remember?”

Soonyoung groans again. “Anyway, I don’t want to talk about the disaster that is my relationship status and sex life. How’d it go this weekend?” He says, trying to maneuver the conversation.

Junhui sighs, but doesn’t bother talking to Soonyoung about it anymore. He’s sure that the date was why Soonyoung sounded so worked up last Saturday morning. Soonyoung really wanted to meet this girl.

“We got caught up in the storm on our way back to Seoul,” Junhui says, leaning back on his chair.

“I thought you were going to stay in Changwon for the whole weekend?”

“That was the plan,” Junhui says, shrugging. “But Wonwoo decided to go back home before his mom even offered for us to stay the night.”

Soonyoung hums. Junhui knows that he’s going to ask about something, but doesn’t. “Must’ve been rough to drive through that storm,” he says instead. He pushes himself off the desk when walks to the side where Junhui is. “What time did you guys get home?”

“We didn’t,” Junhui says, handing Soonyoung the schedule for the day that he printed out the night before. “We checked into the nearest hotel we could find. We were still a few hours away, and it was getting pretty late and dangerous.”

Soonyoung settles on the chair and leans back. He looks at Junhui. “You’ve been gone for a week,” he says. “I don’t think the people who were assigned to clean your hotel room was very pleased.”

Junhui laughs, hard. “Should’ve tipped more, don’t you think?”

“Fuck, no,” Soonyoung says, throwing the paper Junhui handed back at him. “Spare me the details please. I don’t need to hear about your sex life and be reminded that mine’s nonexistent. It’s bad enough that I haven’t gotten laid in four months. Don’t need you to be rubbing it on my face.”

“I rubbed it on his face though,” Junhui says, smirking wickedly at Soonyoung who slaps Junhui’s arm while screaming at him.

“What’d I tell you about details, Junhui?” he says, hitting Junhui one more time for good measure. Junhui’s still laughing. “Move on. Move on.”

“Like I told you,” Junhui says once his laughter subsided. “Find someone decent and good because man, the sex is more mind blowing when the person knows you through and through.”

Soonyoung grimaces at him. “I’m never going to hear the end of this until I hear how many times you guys did it at the hotel, am I?”

Junhui bites his lip, grinning at his friend. “4 times.”

“What,” Soonyoung gasps. “In one fucking night?”

Junhui says nothing and returns to filing the data that he was supposed to finish arranging the week before.

“Fucking hell,” Soonyoung says, leaning further into the chair. “That’s a week worth of sex. He must’ve missed you and your ass really bad.”


End file.
